Silent Promises
by Secks Puppet
Summary: Gabriel makes a promise, but can he keep it? DraculaGabriel yummy yummy slash slash. Please please R&R!


****

****

**  
  
Silent Promises   
**

  
  
I've always loved the night. It's so quiet. The stars always fascinated me, and I always found peace sitting under them. You always called me a creature of the night, and lectured me about how important it is for me to sleep. I laughed it off though, you always worry about me. Whether it's about how much I eat, or my lacking in sleep. That's one of the many reasons I love you so much. I just hope you decide to meet me out here in the gardens like you told me you would.  
  
You and I belong together. We've known eachother since childhood, and we always do everything together. It's funny how no one suspects anything other than friendship between us. Maybe except for that damn cardinal, I swear that man is everywhere. I don't specifically like him, but I am forced to appreciate him thanks to you. You tell me that everything he does is his duty, and I am forced to respect that fact. I don't think you realize that he has the power to keep us from seeing eachother ever again. You can be such a suck up sometimes. But I'm not complaining.  
  
Just when I'm starting to worry about you, I feel your strong arms snake around my waist, your breath hot on my neck.  
  
"Gabriel..."  
  
"Sorry about that, love," you say, smirking.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
You turn me around, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's not worry about that, shall we?"  
  
I nod, slightly tilting my head up to return the kiss. You always were slightly taller, but I have no rejections leaning up to kiss you.  
  
A mere inch between our lips, and you push me away in a haste. I look up at you, about to be hurt, when I realize why. "May I ask what you two men are doing up at this hour?"  
  
I hope that cardinal rots in hell.  
  
"I was enjoying the fresh night air..." You say quickly. He trusts you so much, he would believe you if you said: 'I was flying with the monkeys.'  
  
"And you? Vladislaus?" Damn him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep very well, and I saw Gabriel on his way out," Lying was easy to me, but this man could see through you like glass. "I followed him, hoping some company would bring me a good nights sleep."  
  
He eyes my suspiciously. Good enough hopefully. "Very well. Well, I'll see you two in the morning then." Thank God he's gone.  
  
You chuckle at my expression, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Am I going to get what you promised me tonight?" You ask me whispering in my ear, sending extreme shivers down my spine.  
  
"Of course," I purr. I take your hands in mine, leading you to your favorite place: my room.  
  
We ran all the way there, giggling like lovesick school girls. You place me against the wall, kissing me passionately. I snake my arms around your neck, deepening the kiss. You begin to suck on my lower lip, desiring an entrance to another one of your favorite chambers. I decline your request, not letting you win that easily. I guess it's something from childhood rivalry.You come up for air, panting slightly.  
  
"Vlad..." I love and hate it when you beg. It's attractive, but you know it won't help you. I grin evily at you. You smirk back at me, knowing just what to do. You trail your hands down my chest, and you stop to rest them on my waist. My weak spot. You squeeze my sides quickly, and I let out some sort of squeak due to the feeling in my torso. You take advantage of that short second, using your lightning fast reflexes to slip your tounge inside my mouth. I groan, unhappy with the quick defeat. I try to force your tounge back into your mouth with my own. After a few minutes you break the kiss, gasping for air.  
  
"So where were you tonight?" So I'm curious.  
  
"Do not worry about it love," You say, planting kisses all over my neck. "When duty calls, I must follow." You kiss my hand as to apologize.  
  
I quickly kiss you on the cheek, and lead you into my room. I go digging through a hidden door in my bookshelf, eventually pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I pour you some, knowing how much you love to drink wine before loving me.  
  
"I really don't like that man," I say, after a long silence.  
  
"Oh give him a break, he's just doing what he thinks is right."  
  
"Well, his ideas of right are my ideas of wrong. Can he not appreciate love?"  
  
"He does," You say, quickly jumping to his defense. You finish your wine and lean over to my seated position, licking my ear slowly. "Just not this kind."  
  
I growl at you, pushing you away so I can stand up. I bury my head into the crook of your neck, hugging your waist possessively. And in some odd way, that position ends up to the two of us, sweaty and dazed on my large bed. Even though I would love nothing more than to sleep for once, you insist on giving me butterfly kisses all over my neck. I laugh at you, pushing you away while scolding you. Knowing that begging won't help you there, you resort to running your fingers through my long hair.  
  
"I love you, Gabriel."  
  
"I love you, as well"  
  
I sigh to myself, feeling like the most lucky man in the world. I'm not complete without him, and I would be a broken soul without him. I love him more than anyone could imagine, and would kill anyone trying to stop me from loving him. I've always wanted to stay with Gabriel for eternity, even when we both pass away into heaven. Just Gabriel and I, forever.  
  
"Gabriel..."  
  
And no one could ever take us apart.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Promise me..."  
  
No one.  
  
"Promise me... that you'll stay with me... forever."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I promise."  
  
**  
fin**

****

I've been wanting to write that for a long time. Should I write more, or should I never write again? Review please! 8D


End file.
